1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display mounting assembly, more particularly to a display mounting assembly including a position-adjusting unit for adjusting inclination of a display-mounting bracket relative to a wall bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Utility Model No. 540788 discloses a conventional display mounting assembly that includes a wall-mounting part for mounting on a wall, and a display-mounting part disposed in front of and connected to the wall-mounting part for supporting a display thereon. The display-mounting part is capable of being adjusted to be inclined relative to the wall-mounting part through a set of gears and a set of spring arm ratchets engaging the gears, respectively. However, such adjusting mechanism for adjusting the inclination of the display-mounting part is relatively complicated, and cannot provide sufficient strength to support the display when the display is large and relatively heavy.